The present invention relates to keyword-based user interfaces in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for producing a keyword-based user interface by automation.
In the information technology field, keywords are typically used to conduct a data search. The main advantage of keywords is that keywords carry semantic meanings comprehensible to a user. Hence, when used as search criteria, keywords yield a result which meets the user's expectations. Commercial search engines in wide use, such as Google, provide keyword search services, and thus they are not described in detail herein for the sake of brevity.
To enhance the precision of search results, the prior art, such as US Patent Application Publication 2008/0005107, discloses a way of conducting a search by a keyword tree.